With the development of terminal technology, wearable devices gradually come into users' life with advantages such as portability, low-cost, etc. Taking a smart watch among wearable devices as an example, the smart watch not only has the basic functions of a watch, being able to display the current time, but also has the function of connection, which is that by connecting with a smart terminal, it can display the information pushed by the smart terminal, while it can also monitor the user's various physiological parameters.
As shown in FIG. 1, presently, most smart watches available in the market consist of a watch body 101, a watchband 102, and a watch bezel 103 surrounding the watch body. The watch body 101 has a display screen for displaying the current time and the information pushed by a smart terminal. The display screen on the watch body may generally be large in order to facilitate the user viewing and touching the displayed contents on the display screen. The bottom of the watch body 101 is installed with a plurality of sensors having health monitoring functions, such as a heart rate sensor etc. When the user wants to know the heart rate condition, he needs to move the watch body from the back of the arm to the wrist position where nerves are abundant. The watch bezel 103 is provided with a plurality of buttons, such as those of power source, back etc. By touching these buttons, the user can control operations such as turning on, turning off the smart watch, etc.
In general, after the smart watch and a smart terminal establish a connection through Bluetooth, WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) etc., the smart watch may display in real time the message pushed by the smart terminal on the display screen.
The inventors have found that the prior art has at least the following problems:
The smart watch used currently is provided with a bezel, resulting in low comfort, poor flexibility during wearing; and when performing heart rate monitoring, the user is required to turn the watch body to the wrist position and thus the detecting process is relatively complicated.